


当心你身边的人

by gegemoon



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Steve和Tony发现自己身边的队友在网上写他们的同人文……</p>
            </blockquote>





	当心你身边的人

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Epic Steve/Tony Saga, by Thor Odinsson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403563) by [Elspethdixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon). 



> 这篇文是看了Elspeth的短篇An Epic Steve/Tony Saga, by Thor Odinsson之后开了脑洞，和宿棠妹子脑补了起来复联诸位写文会怎样，然后在大蝠的进一步撺掇下，就有了这个玩意儿。所以，如果你们觉得很雷，都是她俩的错，不要掐作者，作者只是个神经病放过她吧。

【帮助阅读请看配图[1](http://fav.me/d6hx0vb)、[2](http://fav.me/d6hx0pr)、[3](http://fav.me/d6hx13a)】

 

 

“……哇。”

 

这是Steve看到Tony在屏幕上打出的网页后唯一能说的。

 

“是啊，‘哇’。老实说我很惊讶，人类的想象力比我预想的有潜力。”Tony挑起一根眉毛。

 

“所以今天的早餐后活动是……集体赏析你和Steve的同人文？”Jan缩小了身体，坐在茶几上，两条腿晃来晃去。

 

“是，也不是。”Tony向后靠在沙发背上，右手搭顺势搭在Steve肩头，“我发现了一些有趣的事情。”

 

然后，他用饱含深意的眼神扫过房间里的每个人。

 

“那就是——？”Jan示意他继续说下去。

 

“这个所谓的超级英雄‘同人’论坛，”Tony用手指比引号，“尤其是复仇者的版块里，有很多发帖人的ID来自于复仇者大厦，尤其是复仇者活动的区域。不管是谁做的，要是误以为我连这点信息都查不到，那就太愚蠢了。”

 

“你是猜测这些……文章，可能是我们中的人写的？”Steve问。

 

“不是猜测，亲爱的，是知道。比如这篇，”Tony说着，点开其中一篇文，“我一眼就能看出是Pepper写的，她的文笔我再熟悉不过。”

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

如何治疗亲密恐惧症 9

 

 

 

“你有困扰。”Pepper端着两杯伏特加，将其中一杯放在Steve面前的吧台上，不容后者拒绝。

 

“我不知道，”Steve露出绝望的微笑，轻轻哼了一声，“他不断把我推开，仿佛他不想和我在一起。”

 

“他是Tony Stark，信不信由你，他是世上最孤独的人之一。”Pepper平静地说道，“他不知道怎么和人亲近。他害怕和人过于亲密。”

 

“他的私生活历史可不这么讲……”

 

“你，队长，”Pepper猛地打断他，令他不由得打了个寒战，“在所有人之中，最不应该这样批判Tony的私生活。”

 

“抱歉，我不是那个意思……”

 

“我想你的才智足以明白，Tony的亲密恐惧症是心理问题。他可以和一千人过夜，但很难真正去信任一个人。他曾经把心交给某个人，但她当着他的面把它撕碎了。现在他又爱上了你，所以你有了伤害他的能力。他不是讨厌你，他只是害怕被伤害。”Pepper盯着Steve，语气越来越轻柔，“跟他谈谈，队长，承诺你不会伤害他。”

 

Steve思考了一会儿，点点头。

 

“还有，守住你的承诺。”Pepper说完，仰头喝干自己的酒。

 

……

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

“我得说她写的不错。”Peter摸着下巴说。

 

“当然了，她有第一手资料。”Tony耸耸肩，“我完全相信她会为了一己私欲出卖老板，编造我的故事……”

 

“呃，有些地方并不完全是编造……”Steve故作轻松地说。

 

“——什么？”Tony扭头瞪着他，“你不会真的批判了我的私生活历史吧？”

 

Steve手掩着嘴，假装咳嗽。

 

“太假了，你根本不会咳嗽。”Tony皱着眉头，“你和我，我们一会儿得好好谈谈。”

 

“有人要倒霉啦。”Jan用唱歌的语调说。

 

“你以为你能逃脱吗，这位美丽的女士？”Tony把目光转向她，随机点开另一篇文章。“告诉我这不是你写的。”

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

……

 

Steve跪在地上，双手捧住Tony的脸，拼命叫着他的名字，然而Tony的眼睛却没有睁开。

 

 _这不可能，_ _Tony_ _不会死……_ _Tony_ _不能死。_

Steve将手伸到Tony脖子后，抬起他的上半身，将Tony抱在怀里。他的下巴抵着Tony的额头，泪水打湿了黑色的头发。

 

此刻Steve意识到自己是不折不扣的白痴。他不该对Tony怀有怨恨，不该故意疏远Tony，不该在Tony苦苦恳求原谅的时候无情地拒绝，不该在Tony还能听到的时候遏制住表露情感的冲动……

 

现在一切都晚了。

 

他再也没有机会告诉Tony，他如何点亮了他醒来后的人生，如何在这十几年里成为他生活中不可缺少的一部分，成为他生命中最重要的人。他再也没有机会告诉Tony，他爱他。

 

他的那些幻想，他和Tony，领导复仇者，拯救世界，辛苦而快乐地生活在一起。全都没有机会实现了。

 

Steve说他只渴望胜利，于是Tony给他带来一场胜利，却牺牲了自己——

 

Steve唯一真正的渴望。

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

“老实说，我很喜欢。”Steve对Jan笑笑。

 

“我知道。”Jan挤挤眼，“Clint，别假装你没在偷偷擦眼泪。”

 

“你管我。”鹰眼的声音有些闷。

 

“我发现有些地方的人称代词有指向不明的问题……”Hank Pym说到一半，被Jan的怒视制止了。

 

“我想知道，为什么你要把我写死？”Tony问，“这个虚构的反派太弱了，怎么可能会杀死我？”

 

“剧透一下：你没死。”Jan故作神秘地说，“Steve得需要点动力，不是吗？”

 

“你不能用一些不这么戏剧化的方式吗？”Tony翻了个白眼。

 

“好吧，我真的不能无视这个，呃……你们也都看到了吧？”Peter伸手指着文章列表中的一个标题，“我是说，红骷髅和队长？”

 

“那真是……非常恶心的设想。”Steve眉头紧锁，“为什么有人会想看这个？”

 

“有些人喜欢重口。”一直坐在地板上擦钢爪的Logan头也不抬地说。

 

“…Logan？”Steve疑惑地问，尽管他已经猜到了。

 

“个人而言，”Logan仍然没有抬头，毫不在意地说，“我更喜欢群P那篇，尤其是浩克和Thor…”

 

“哇啦啦啦啦啦……我不听我不听我不听……”Peter双手捂住耳朵，发出噪声阻止Logan说下去。

 

Logan等Peter平静下来，松开捂耳朵的手，又说：

 

“我还以为你会喜欢Murdock蒙上你眼睛那段……”

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Peter又叫了起来，大约持续了半分钟。

 

“我看过你写的那几篇，”Jan认真评论道，“故事情节经不起推敲，也没有任何铺垫。比起同人文，它们更像是文字毛片。”

 

“而大家都爱毛片。”Clint插嘴。

 

“可这就失去了同人原本的意义！”Jan提高声调，“如果其中的人物可以随便替换，那为什么要写Steve和Tony？为什么不能是John和Jane？”

 

“因为Jane没有阳具？”Logan还嘴。

 

“好吧，John和Joe！”

 

“你敢说想象Steve和Tony做那种事不比想象两个陌生人更火辣？”Logan擦拭完毕，收起钢爪。

 

“听着，我很感激你们对我和Steve的肉体感兴趣……”Tony张口说道。

 

“等等，只有我一个人好奇John、Jane和Joe是谁吗？”Peter举起手。

 

“闭嘴，Peter/小虫子！”Tony、Jan和Logan同时说道。

 

Peter乖乖地安静下来。

 

“利用读者对角色原型的喜爱来吸引注意，是非常不上道的做法。”Jan接着说，“再比如这个作者，写了几篇都是AU，生搬硬套其他作品……”

 

说着，她点开ID为“命中红心”的作者最近的一篇文。

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

“你必须到翡翠城去，也许绯红女巫会帮助你。”小老妇人说道，“她是一个好魔术师。她是一个人，或者不是一个人，我不能告诉你，因为我从来没有看见过她。你必须走很长的路到那儿，你会经过一个地方，那里有时是光明快乐的，有时是黑暗和可怕的。到翡翠城去的路，全部是用黄砖铺砌的，所以你不会迷路。当你找到了绯红女巫，不要怕她，只要把你的故事告诉她，请她帮助。”

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

“我不确定Wanda看了会不会高兴。”Jan斜眼看着Clint，后者在几秒钟的内心挣扎后放弃了。

 

“你怎么知道是我？”

 

“因为这篇文的主角从小女孩桃乐丝被改成了英俊潇洒幽默威武的男弓箭手鹰眼？”

 

“或许只是某个深深爱着我的人，你知道有个词叫玛丽苏。”

 

“苏你的人不存在。”Jan无视了Hank的偷笑，把Clint的文章往下拉了一段。

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

铁皮人似乎想了好一会儿。随后说道：“你猜想绯红女巫能够给我一颗心吗？”

 

鹰眼回答说：“是啊，我猜想是能够的。”

 

铁皮人又说：“从前我是有脑子的，也还有一颗心，把它们试用过以后，我宁愿有一颗心。”

 

稻草人问：“那是为什么呢？” 

 

“我把我的故事告诉你，你就知道了。”当他们穿过这树林时，铁皮人就讲着这个故事：

 

“我是生长在工匠家的一个儿子。父亲制造些机器来过活，当我长大了，也做了一个工匠。突然有一天，我的父母都意外去世。于是我打定了注意，要用结婚来结束我孤独的生活，这样可以使得我不寂寞。

 

……

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

“好吧，麻烦告诉我Steve不是那个让我倒霉的人。”Tony不耐烦地说。

 

“不，坏女人当然是Rumiko.”Jan抢在Clint前面回答，“她是大多盾铁写手的第二反派女性角色。”

 

“第一是谁？”Peter问。

 

“13号探员。”Jan和Clint同时回答。

 

“什么？这真是……”Steve不知该说什么好。

 

“那么这篇文里的Steve是谁？我是没有心的铁皮人，很好理解。Steve——他没有缺点……”

 

Clint假装干呕了一声，然后回答。

 

“胆小的狮子。”

 

“什么？这真是……胡扯。”Tony不悦地关掉Clint的文章，打开了另一篇。

 

“哦，《复仇者大厦二三事》。”Jan不屑地摆摆手，“最好离字典大大远一点，虽说这人‘图文双修’。”

 

“什么字典……”Steve正想问，恍然大悟，“哦，Webster，韦氏字典。”

 

“不，Webster是Web-ster，网……”Peter解释到一半，突然意识到自己说漏了嘴。

 

“哈！”Jan从茶几上飞起来，落在Peter肩膀上，“我就知道你那些图不是自己画的！你肯定是偷拍了以后用PS滤镜把照片转成了漫画！”

 

“这是污蔑！”Peter的视线无法对上自己肩头的Jan，脖子以奇怪的角度拧着，“我是描的照片！绝对花了工夫！”

 

“然后你再拿这些东西出本赚钱！”Clint指着他控诉。

 

“全部的意义不就在这儿吗？如果没有钱，为什么要花时间和经历去编造这些东西？”

 

“因为爱！”Jan用不可置信的语气回答。

 

“我已经出钱提供你的一切，而且你已经靠拍我们的照片赚钱，现在你还要写我和Steve的同人来赚钱？”Tony看着Peter.

 

“那可是钱，没有人会嫌钱赚得太多。你这么说只是因为你不在乎这点钱。”Peter嘟囔。

 

“这个，这么说吧，Peter的文章并不讨厌，图也还算是……描得不错。”Steve评价道，“然而这世上很多事并不都是以钱为唯一目的，Peter.”

 

“哼，至少你们得承认我比西装大大强。”Peter放弃抵抗。

 

“哦，别和西装大大比，你虽然糟，也没糟到那种地步。”Jan飞到Hank身边，落在后者头顶。

 

“你们说SuitUp吗？”Steve看了看网页，“看起来这个作者写了不少东西。”

 

“拜托，他/她就差把你写成自由女神了。”Peter皱着鼻子说，“而几乎每篇里Tony被写成了男妓。”

 

“我的荣幸。”Tony讽刺道。

 

“我很确定这人是你的苏粉，队长。”鹰眼说。

 

“不仅如此，这个作者的每一篇都标着互攻的标签，蹭到盾铁区来，结果只有1%的盾铁，其他全是铁盾。”Jan双臂抱在胸前。

 

“那很糟糕因为……”Tony问。

 

“因为有些人只想看你被队长干，有些人只想看你干队长。”Logan解释。

 

“为什么他们会认为……我们……只有……一种……呃……方向？”Steve问着，意识到透露了太多信息。

 

“所以你们确实是互攻的！”Jan开心地宣布，“Carol欠我100块。”

 

“Carol也在这里混？”Steve一惊。

 

“拜托，她可是版主。”

 

“竟然是她，删过我一篇文。”Logan咬牙切齿。

 

“公平地讲，你那篇太过火了。”Clint说道，“单是浩克、队长和Thor同时在Stark的屁股里这点就不科学……”

 

“哇！”Peter、Tony和Steve同时惊叫，似乎这比打开门看到奥创躺在自己床上还可怕。

 

“事实上，”一直在摆弄平板电脑的Hank突然抬起头，伸出一只手比划着，“如果角度合适，那也不是完全不可能……”

 

“甜心，”Jan打断了他，“你是在帮倒忙。”

 

“咳，我们来看看其他的……”Tony往下浏览页面。“我很确定这个‘凛冬将至’就是冬兵，从他写的配对和停更的时间来看……”

 

Steve点头赞同。

 

“而这个多人物POV叙事的，作者大概是有读心能力的人。”

 

Peter猛地扭头，“你的意思不会是，X教授……”

 

“我更宁愿是Emma Frost在意淫我们而不是一个下半身瘫痪的老头，谢谢。”Tony冲Peter做了个致敬的手势。

 

“这个致命女神的文笔也很不错。”Clint边说边打开了这个作者的文章，“我试着和她站内信，她不肯理我。”

 

“或许因为她从Carol那里查到了你的ID.”Jan说道。

 

“谁……”

 

“蜘蛛女，”Steve得出结论，“这篇文章的副CP是她和惊奇女士的百合。”

 

“你说了‘CP’和‘百合’，我欣慰之极。”Tony捂着心口。

 

“等等，Jessica和Carol？我怎么不知道？”Peter张大嘴巴。

 

“有些时候你的蜘蛛感应真不怎么灵敏。”Jan说。

 

“哦，这篇，”Tony又打开了另一篇，“这很明显是Thor的手笔——神啊，我真想念这家伙。”

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

……

 

手持星盾的勇士，穿过炮火

 

砍断铁索，斩杀恶魔

 

来到爱人的面前

 

“你如何找到我？”他身着铁甲的爱人问

 

“你是我黑暗中的光明。”勇士如此回答

 

爱情，是它让他们战胜死亡

 

就像夏日昼夜不落的太阳

 

就像从火山汹涌而下的岩浆

 

世上无人能阻挡

 

是夜，铁甲与星盾熔炼为一体

 

星盾铿锵作响

 

铁甲几乎散成碎片

 

……

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

“这是，”Steve有些不敢相信，“这是Thor用北欧史诗写的……性爱？”

 

“我们的性爱，是的。”Tony摸摸下巴，“还挺火辣的。”

 

“打扰一下，”Peter又举起手，“我很好奇那篇标题很学术的文章——因为我是个好学生和好老师，并且十分有科研精神——橡皮虫是Reed Richards，对吧？”

 

“我怀疑他没时间花在同人文上。”Jan说道。

 

“但是，他有时间花在科学研究上，”Hank放下平板电脑，“而男性生育是个非常有挑战性的课题……”

 

“你也参与了？”Jan从Hank头顶飞下来，恢复正常尺寸，瞪着他，“哦，天啊，你也参与了。‘橡皮虫’的‘虫’字是你让Reed加上的，对吧？”

 

“确切地说是我们合著的论文。”Hank令人难以置信地保持一张认真严肃的脸孔，“很多内容必须由我执笔，因为我在生物学上比Reed研究得，嗯，更深一些。哦，而且我刚刚更新了。”

 

Jan发出一声呜咽。

 

“我太为你骄傲了。”她抱住了Hank.

 

“啊，看来我们已经找到了身边所有的奸细。”Steve伸了个懒腰，“其他作者看上去都是些普通的超级英雄爱好者。”

 

“看起来似乎是。”Tony挑起一根眉毛。

 

 

 

+++++++++++尾声+++++++++++

 

 

 

“哼。”Tony坐在床上，背靠床头，对着平板电脑发出若有所思的声音。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我在看这个heroeslash.com，有一个画手……”Tony停顿了一下，“显然很擅长画我们俩的性爱图。”

 

“哦？”Steve在床边坐下，顺手从床头拿起一本书，假装没在意Tony的话。

 

“你看，这些图，细节画得很清楚，非常逼真……”Tony把电脑伸到Steve面前，“仿佛画者曾经身临其境。”

 

Steve眨眨眼。

 

“说真的，‘波士顿1776’？你觉得这个ID没有爱国到会被认出来？”

 

“人们可能会觉得这个人来自波士顿。”Steve辩解。

 

“并且生于1776年？”Tony讽刺地说。“话说回来，你什么时候画的这些图？你不会偷偷拍下我们做爱的照片去研究吧？”

 

“我不需要照片。”Steve指指太阳穴，“我有很好的记忆力。”

 

“对此我深表怀疑。”Tony说着，靠近了Steve，“我觉得你需要照实物练习。”

 

Steve笑了。

 

“那最好不过。”

 

 

 

+++++++++++END+++++++++++


End file.
